


The Final Truth.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Sybok...Son of Sarek...Seeks the ultimate knowledge...Based on Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. (1989).I was going to write Sybok joing the Crew in the Star Trek 4 Re-boot, but I wrote this instead!That is why I am tagging AOS...
Kudos: 1





	The Final Truth.

Honourable intentions? Spock...Its me...Sybok!  
Another chance to join your half-blood brother!

No blood need be shed...Only minds...Freely read...In a persuasive manor. (No Mind-Meld required!)  
Act now...Or forever hold your peace!  
Bitter inner struggles...Held tightly...Unquestionable heart-felt answers...Faced....Hidden truths...Shared...face to face.  
Sharing and caring...Releasing pain...Renewed strength...To gain.

Destined to travel far...Beyond the great barrier...Destination...(Shakari)...Expectations run high!

Here at last!...Where no man has gone before!...A Godly face?...A Godly voice?...Truth or myth?  
IS...This being...The almighty one?...Qual se tu...?

Fiery blasts invade...False identity...Revealed!  
Visions of self vanity...A final...Selfless act...Embracing emotional passions...Which should have been purged long ago...  
An admirable diversion...Forgive me...Bro...

No more speculations...Of finding Omnipresent beings...  
No more...Brain storming...Running rife...  
A hopeful...Saddening quest...At last...Laid to rest.

Epilogue:

I am not a mad-man...  
I only did...What anyone can!

The End.


End file.
